Może dasz się przekonać?
by Noisel
Summary: Ichigo niespodziewanie dostaje zaproszenie na ślub, na który ostatecznie zgadza się pójść. Taka decyzja nie podoba się jednak dla Grimmjowa, dlatego postanawia w jakiś sposób wybić chłopakowi z głowy wesele. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, ale publikuję (y)


Kurosaki Ichigo nie należał do najlepszych uczniów. Często nie chodził do szkoły, gdyż obowiązki zastępczego Shinigami zmuszały go do odwalania roboty w Karakurze, a nierzadko też odwiedzał Soul Society. Będąc ciągle w ruchu, nie znajdował ani krzty czasu na naukę. Więc jak mógł się nie irytować teraz, gdy w końcu miał przerwę, ale jego nienośna rodzina hałasowała w domu?

\- Co znowu? - westchnął głośno i zamknął zeszyt, w którym przed chwilą pisał notatki.

Im szybciej wyeliminuje źródło hałasu, tym lepiej. Z taką myślą zdusił w sobie rosnącą z każdą chwilą złość i skierował się na dół, żeby uspokoić swojego durnego ojca, który znów dostał plakietkę największego szkodnika w tym domu. Ale dlaczego dziewczyny krzyczą? Nawet Karin?

\- Dlaczego wy-

\- Ichigoo!

Isshin Kurosaki skoczył w stronę syna, ale noga Ichigo szybko posłała go gdzieś na ścianę. Chłopak na nowo poczuł ogarniającą go złość, której tym razem nie mógł powstrzymać przed wypłynięciem z niego.

\- Ludzie, czemu tak wrzeszczycie, gdy się uczę?!

\- Sam teraz krzyczysz...

\- Zamknij się, staruchu!

\- Ichi-nii, patrz!

Uwagę chłopaka zwróciła nagle Yuzu, trzymająca coś trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Ichigo uniósł jedną brew i odebrał od niej białą kopertę, na której widniało jego imię i nazwisko. Zerknął pytająco na siostrę, ale widząc jej podekscytowane spojrzenie, ponownie skupił się na tym, co trzymał w rękach. Mało delikatnie rozerwał papier i wlepił wzrok w kartkę, która się tam znajdowała. Brwi, które przed chwilą zmarszczył, zaczęły podjeżdżać mu ku górze.  
Wesele?!

\- I przez to tak się drzecie? - zapytał zdziwiony Ichigo. - Co w tym takiego?

\- Jak to co? Ślub jest pięknym wydarzeniem!

Chłopak machnął na to ręką, ignorując wszelkie wywody Yuzu, która właśnie znajdowała się w krainie swoich marzeń. Zwrócił teraz uwagę na Karin, która już na spokojnie oglądała zaproszenie. Dziewczyna z zaciętą miną wpatrywała się w świstek papieru, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzała przyznać, że chce pójść na wesele. Czyżby uznała wizerunek chłopczycy za zagrożony?

\- Nie mam ochoty na żadne śluby jakiegoś kuzynostwa – mruknął pod nosem Ichigo. - Znając moje szczęście, w połowie zabawy wezwą mnie obowiązki, a i tak przecież nie odmówię rodzinie – westchnął.

\- Z kim pójdziesz? - zapytała Karin, patrząc na niego uważnie.

\- Z kim...? - powtórzył chłopak i podrapał się po głowie.

Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi, bo ojciec całej trójki znów ponowił próby zbliżenia się do swoich dzieci. Dopiero gdy Ichigo sprał go wystarczająco i wrócił na górę, znalazł chwilę na zastanowienie się nad pytaniem Karin. Chyba zrozumiał spojrzenie dziewczyny. Mimo iż nie obnosi się z tym i raczej nie rozmawia na ten temat z innymi, tajemnicą nie jest to, że pewien Arrancar często wpada do niego niezapowiedzianie lub zabiera go gdzieś do siebie.

Ichigo westchnął, uwalając się na łóżku razem ze zmiętym już zaproszeniem. Po pierwsze, Grimmjow kompletnie nie wie, co to wesele. I najpewniej nie zrozumie jego sensu. Po drugie, koścista szczęka, ta dziura w brzuchu, samo zachowanie... A po trzecie, najważniejsze, jest facetem. Poza tym, skąd pomysł, że to może być tylko Grimmjow?

\- Zdurniałem. - Chłopak energicznie potargał swoje rude włosy. - Na pewno jest ktoś jeszcze. Może Inoue?

Ichigo ciągle mamrotał coś pod nosem i próbował wymyślić najsensowniejsze wyjście z kłopotliwej sytuacji, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego myśli notorycznie uciekały do Szóstego Espady. Zażenowany własnymi wyobrażeniami, poderwał się z wygodnego łóżka i zaczął wędrować po swoim pokoju, głupio licząc na to, że owa czynność pomoże. Na szczęście (bądź też nie) w pomieszczeniu zaraz znalazła się Karin, gdy Ichigo rozpaczliwie próbował odegnać od siebie to, że chce zobaczyć durnego Grimmjowa, który od pięciu dni nie pokazał się w Karakurze. Nie wiedział już, czy jest bardziej zły na niego, czy na siebie. I kiedy to jego myśli przestały krążyć wokół wesela?

\- Staruch kazał przynieść ci te garnitury, żebyś je pomierzył. - Dziewczyna uniosła brew, widząc swojego brata i jego dziwną 'przechadzkę', po czym rzuciła tylko: - Debil.

W pokoju znów został tylko Ichigo, który praktycznie nie dosłyszał zaczepki siostry. Miał teraz na łóżku cztery garniaki, które patrzyły na niego błagalnie i domagały się przymierzenia. Rozeźlony, złapał pierwszy lepszy, akurat czarny, ale po niecałej minucie rzucił go z powrotem na pościel. Za duży rozmiar, cudownie! Mamrocząc przekleństwa pod nosem, wziął biały ze złotym krawatem, wygrzebał z szafy jakąś czarną, rzadko kiedy używaną koszulę i poszedł do łazienki obok, trzaskając po drodze wszystkim, co popadnie. Jak on nie lubił tych eleganckich ubrań i rodzinnych zobowiązań.

* * *

W opustoszałym pokoju rozległo się głośne stukanie o szybę. Szósty Espada dobrze pamiętał ten dzień, kiedy wszedł do pokoju Ichigo i rozgościł się bez pozwolenia. Wtedy obaj prawie nie roznieśli domu rudego chłopaka, przy okazji o mało co nie zabijając siebie nawzajem. Lepiej tego nie powtarzać, bo... Po prostu łóżko powinno stać w jednym kawałku.

Na twarz Grimmjowa wpłynął nikczemny uśmieszek, który jednak zniknął dosyć szybko. Ile można czekać? Nie przejmując się już zakazami Ichigo, cicho wszedł do środka i od razu skierował wzrok w swoje ulubione miejsce. Zrobił to odruchowo, nawet jeśli wyczuwał reiatsu chłopaka w innym pomieszczeniu. Podszedł do łóżka z uniesioną brwią i podniósł pierwsze lepsze ubranie. A to niby po co? Czyżby Ichigo postanowił zgłębić świat mody? Na tą myśl Arrancar zaczął chichrać się sam do siebie, po czym wyszedł z pokoju i udał się do źródła wyczuwanej przez niego energii.

\- Stroisz się na spotkanie ze mną? - zapytał wyszczerzony Grimmjow, stojąc w wejściu do łazienki.

Ichigo spojrzał zaskoczony na Espade, który wparował do pomieszczenia w chwili, gdy ten siłował się z krawatem. Najwidoczniej przez złość i rozkojarzenie nie zdążył jeszcze wyczuć jego obecności w domu.

\- Pięć dni, co? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie chłopak, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Wiedział, że Grimmjow odpowie zaraz...

\- Nie wiedziałem, że stęsknisz się za mną. - Kolejny uśmieszek. - Chcę usłyszeć odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

Chwila ciszy; Ichigo z nadąsaną miną zmarszczył jeszcze bardziej brwi i powrócił spojrzeniem do swojego odbicia.

\- Ślub - odpowiedział i zerknął w stronę Grimmjowa, który uniósł jedną brew. No tak, to było do przewidzenia. - Dwójka osób wiąże się ze sobą na zawsze, ślubują miłość i inne pierdoły. Urządzają wielkie przyjęcie, na którym ludzie jedzą, tańczą, piją. Zazwyczaj nie chodzi się na nie samemu.

\- Czekaj, bierzesz ten cholerny ślub? - zapytał Arrancar, taksując Ichigo natrętnym spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.

\- Zgłupiałeś? - Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko i popukał w czoło. - Mam dopiero osiemnaście lat - dodał jeszcze i znów skupił się na upierdliwym krawacie.

Grimmjow zaczął układać sobie w głowie usłyszane informacje, czując coś na miarę ulgi. Gdyby padła inna odpowiedź, to ten dom zniknąłby z powierzchni ziemi. A skoro Kurosaki należy do niego... Zrobił kilka kroków w przód i pochylił się nad ramieniem chłopaka, gdy był już odpowiednio blisko. Czuł teraz intensywny zapach Ichigo, który przyjemnie świdrował mu w nosie. Może jednak te pięć dni to stanowczo zbyt długo, by go nie widzieć?

\- Czyli co, my też powinniśmy brać ślub? - mruknął do ucha chłopaka i przesunął nosem po jego policzku. Koci odruch.

\- Nie, nawet za milion lat – odpowiedział po dłuższym milczeniu Ichigo, czując przyjemne ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała. Ciepło, o którym dzisiaj rozmyślał.

\- To trochę długo, Ichigo – wychrypiał gardłowo, przylegając bardziej do pleców chłopaka. Zaczął szukać jego ust, jednak chłodna dłoń odsunęła go stanowczo. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ogarnij swoje kocie nawyki – sarknął Ichigo, uparcie zachowując dystans. Nie miał teraz czasu, a wiedział, że jak tylko ulegnie, to z przymierzania nici...

\- Zazwyczaj nie narzekasz – wymamrotał zirytowany Grimmjow.

\- Daj mi zmierzyć te cholerne garnitury - westchnął Ichigo i odsunął też od siebie natarczywe dłonie. - Poza tym, z kim ja niby pójdę? Myślałem o Inoue, raczej się zgodzi – powiedział obojętnie.

Jakaś żyła pękła na czole Szóstego Espady, a uczucie ulgi zniknęło. Ta dziewucha i JEGO Ichigo? Na jakimś przyjęciu dla zakochanych? On jest niepoważny! Jak w ogóle może to rozważać?

\- Idź sam.

\- Ha? Ale przecież...

\- Mnie od razu wykluczyłeś? - zapytał Arrancar, krzyżując ręce, by nie móc nimi w coś przywalić. Całe to przyjęcie wydawało się dla niego zupełnie lamerskie, fakt. Bo po co cały ten obrzęd, skoro nie od niego zależy związek? Ale żeby Ichigo nawet nie próbował go przekonać?! Kompletnie nie mógł tego zrozumieć.

\- A nie? Jesteś facetem, no i... twój wygląd. - Wskazał na policzek. - O co się pieklisz?

\- Więc wolisz to babsko? - kontynuował Grimmjow. Znów zbyt szybko nerwicował się przez cholernego chłopaka. - Idziesz sam, albo wcale!

\- Chyba cię pogięło, skoro myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać! - Ichigo zdzielił zlew otwartą dłonią. Nie zamierzał dać sobą pomiatać.

\- To raczej tobie się we łbie poprzewracało! Prędzej rozwalę na kawałki to pieprzone przyjęcie niż pozwolę ci iść z kimś innym! - Uderzenie w ścianę.

\- Spróbuj, a wyślę cię na tamten świat w mgnieniu oka!

\- Prosisz się o lanie, Kurosaki?!

Dwójka odwiecznych rywali zaczęła się przekrzykiwać, mając gdzieś resztę domowników. Wściekły Grimmjow dostawał już jasnej cholery przez tego głąba, który uparcie trwał przy swoim. Widzą się dopiero od pięciu minut i co? Znów go zirytował! I o nie, to nie wina Arrancara. Żeby on nie miał racji? To głupi Ichigo się myli!

\- Wiesz co? Pierdolę te zasrane śluby! Wracam do siebie.

\- O niczym innym nie marzę!

Grimmjow prychnął lekceważąco, wychodząc już z łazienki. Tak, zdecydowanie miał teraz ochotę rozwalić coś za pomocą cero, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Najlepiej gębę pewnego rudzielca, który miał czelność zagrać na jego nerwach. Durny Shinigami nie widział się z nim przez jakiś czas i wolał rozmyślać o jakimś przyjęciu? Droga wolna, zaraz zostanie sam na kilka dni...

A przynajmniej taka była pierwsza myśl Espady. Miał po prostu wyjść i udowodnić, że jego tak naprawdę nie interesuje Ichigo, ale zmienił swoje zdanie, gdy ponownie spojrzał na łóżko. Cwany uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy, a złość się ulotniła. Właśnie zamierzał zrobić coś nader interesującego.

W tym czasie Ichigo wciąż przeklinał pod nosem na Arrancara, nie rozumiejąc jego problemu. To tylko jedno przyjęcie, tak? Odbębniłby całe to wesele i wszystko wróciłoby do codzienności. Wprawdzie średnio miał teraz ochotę na ślub dalszej rodzinny, ale jak mus to mus. Poza tym, nie zamierzał dać za wygraną i odpuścić dla Grimmjowa, bo nie lubił z nim przegrywać, nieważne czego dotyczyła sprawa. Ale jeszcze jedna myśl roznosiła się echem po jego głowie. Szósty Espada brzmiał jakby był... zazdrosny. A to coś nowego! Kącik ust chłopaka mimowolnie uniósł się ku górze. Przeszła mu chęć mordu, a pojawiła się ochota na drobne przekomarzanie. Wciąż wyczuwał obecność Grimmjowa korytarz dalej, co przyjął z zadowoleniem. Taki dumny i pewny siebie, a nie wyszedł?

Ciche kroki rozległy się na pierwszym piętrze, gdy Ichigo zmierzał do swojego pokoju. Garnitur, który zmierzył, okazał się być na szczęście dobry, więc przestał zawracać sobie nim głowę i zrzucił całe to wesele na drugi plan. Otworzył drzwi.

\- Nie chciałeś przypadkiem wyj...

Urwał. Zastępczy Shinigami tak po prostu zamilkł, rozchylając lekko usta i rozszerzając oczy w szczerym zdziwieniu. Zrobił dwa kroki w przód, ale zaraz stanął jak wryty, nie odrywając wzroku od Grimmjowa, który... który miał na sobie jeden z garniturów. Mocował się z czarną jak smoła marynarką do momentu, aż Ichigo zaszczycił go swoją obecnością. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

\- I jak? - rzucił nonszalancko, poprawiając kołnierz koszuli.

Ichigo przełknął ciężko ślinę. Znów otworzył usta, ale nawet jedno słowo ich nie opuściło. Jak zahipnotyzowany taksował Arrancara swoim spojrzeniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że można wyglądać tak seksownie. Przez jeden, cholerny garnitur! I to nie byle jaki; właśnie ten miał na sobie Ichigo, nim założył biały. A gdy to sobie uświadomił, nagle zrobiło się gorąco...

Krok w przód. Jeden, drugi. Grimmjow zadowolony z reakcji chłopaka zaczął powoli zmierzać w jego stronę, bacznie obserwując każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch. Mianowicie, nogi Ichigo same poruszyły się w stronę Espady, wiedzione tajemniczym odruchem.

\- Nieźle wyglądam, no nie? - zapytał mrukliwie Grimmjow, gdy odległość między tą dwójką znacznie zmalała.

Dłonie Ichigo przejechały po jego torsie, sunąc wyżej i wyżej. Chłopak czuł szczere otępienie, przez które wpatrywał się w Arrancara jak w obrazek. Miał wrażenie, że jego policzki stopniowo ogarnia coraz większy gorąc, a krew w żyłach zaczyna szybciej pulsować. Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie, które wciąż dźwięczało mu w uszach. W jego myślach pozostała już tylko i wyłącznie osoba, która stała przed nim. Cały świat nie istniał.

\- To jak, Ichi... idziesz na to wesele? - zdrobnił jego imię.

Grimmjow perfidnie pochylił się do przodu, znów mrucząc jak kot. Podobała mu się reakcja Ichigo. Podobał mu się jego wzrok wypełniony pragnieniem i dłonie, które wciąż go chciwie dotykały.

\- Nie, ja... nie wiem – jęknął chłopak, gdy poczuł gorący oddech na swojej szyi.

\- Więc może dasz się przekonać? - zapytał Grimmjow, znacząc pocałunkami linię jego szczęki.

\- Nienawidzę cię – odpowiedział słabo Ichigo, przyciągając za kark do pocałunku nieznośnego Arrancara.

\- I z wzajemnością. - Grimmjow oblizał wargi i sięgnął po spragnione go usta, na które sam miał ochotę już od początku.

Garnitury wylądowały na podłodze.

* * *

/Wieki Bleacha nie oglądałam i mam wrażenie, że trochę ich tutaj spieprzyłam. Ale wyszło co wyszło, duh.


End file.
